Description: (Taken from the Investigator's Abstract) The UNC High Throughput Genotyping Core Facility was established in 1998 as a joint collaboration of the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center and the School of Public Health. The original goal of the Core Facility was to conduct high-speed genotyping assays in support of epidemiologic and clinical studies of cancer. In this case, the investigators propose to increase the capacity of the facility by increasing the number of genotyping assays performed, and to expand the focus of the facility to include non-cancer outcomes. The aims of the Core are to: 1) to make available to NIEHS Center members the services provided by the UNC High Throughput Genotyping Core Facility; 2) to increase the capacity of the High Throughput Genotyping Core Facility in order to meet the needs of NIEHS Center investigators; and, 3) to enlarge the scope of genotyping assays conducted by the Core to include markers of susceptibility to non-cancer outcomes, including reproductive health, cardiovascular disease and neurologic disease and development.